No Matter What
by FredandGeorgefreak
Summary: Fred and George are 7. I don't know how to summarize it. FLUFF!


**Random. I thought it was cute.**

**Here's a chart:**

**Little brother= Fred**

**Big brother= George**

Sitting in the front yard of the Burrow, seven year old George Weasley stared at the sky, waiting for his brothers to come out and play. The door suddenly burst open, only to reveal an infuriated Fred Weasley. However, he looked the absolute opposite of his normal look. This Fred Weasley was dressed in a purple princess dress, his long, ginger hair strained, a tiara on top. His feet were covered with gold high heels, a disgusted look on his face.

"What happened to you?"

"I will never play dress up with Ginny again!"

In an instant, George had burst out laughing, pointing at his brother.

"George! Stop laughing! Why are you being so mean?" Controlling his laughter, George looked in his brother's eyes, whirlpools swirling.

Sighing, George wrapped an arm Fred's shoulders. "Hey, don't cry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

Looking up, Fred wiped his tears away on the back of his sleeve. "Don't do that, I don't like it when you're mean to me."

"Okay, I'm sorry, I won't do it again. Now come on little-miss-princess, let's get you out of those silly clothes." Taking his brother's hand, George walked with Fred into the house. Almost making it to the stairs, the boys heard a shout from the living room.

"Fred? What in the world are you wearing?" Turning around, the twins noticed their family sitting and staring.

"Why are you in a dress? You look like an idiot." Bill asked.

Fred broke into tears, yet again. "Bill! Stop it! Can't you see how sensitive Fred is?" George protested, defending his brother. Once again grabbing his twin's hand, George had to drag him up the stairs.

Once they got to their room, George said, "Who cares what they think?" Balling his shirt over his hand, George dried stray tears from his brother's cheeks. "Now, let's get you out of that thing." Untying the bow on the back of the dress, George bunched the fabric in his hands. "Okay, now you have to lift up your arms."

Obeying, Fred brought his arms above his head. Finally, George raised the dress over his head, taking it off of Fred's body. Fred stood there, only in his shorts, shaking. "George, I'm c-cold." he stuttered.

"I know, just hang on." Gripping Fred's shirt in his hand, George slipped it over his head, red cloth drowning the pale skin underneath.

"I'm still cold." Groaning, George took his blanket off his bed, throwing it over Fred's shoulders.

"Better?" Fred nodded. Clutching the hairbrush, George sat on his knees, ready to comb the red hair in front of him. Placing it on Fred's head **(ha ha, it rhymes XD), **George gently brushed it through, whispering, "Sorry", whenever he hit a tangle.

"George?"

"Hmm?"

"I-I..."

"What's wrong, Freddie?"

"I just wanted to say thank you. You really are the best brother in the world."

"I know." Fred slapped his arm. "Ow! That hurt!"

"It was meant to."

"You're gonna get it, kid!" Grabbing his pillow, George tackled Fred onto his back, whacking him as best he could.

"Stop!" Ending his punishment, George decided to start another. Bringing up his arms, he twisted his fingers in the air. Eyes going wide, Fred said, "Don't you dare! George, I'm serious." Continuing closer, Fred shielded his stomach with his arms. George had planned for this. Clasping Fred's arms, George pulled them away from his stomach, tracing his fingers over his stomach.

"George! T-That tickles!"

"It's supposed to!" George was obviously enjoying himself, until Fred's eyes built up with tears again. Drawing his arms away, George gave a look of sympathy. "Hey don't cry, not again."

"I'm not crying." Fred said. However, tears were still trickling down his cheeks.

"This just isn't your day is it?" George asked, trying to be funny.

"Ha ha. But I guess your right." Yawning, Fred stretched his arms and legs.

"You tired?"

"No, I just-" Another yawn escaped Fred's mouth.

"Yes you are. Go to bed."

"That's mom's job, not yours!"

"I don't care, you're obviously tired, go to bed." Fred shook his head rapidly.

"Let's make a deal. I'll go to bed with you."

"Will you sleep with me?"

Laughing, George said, "Of course." Slipping into bed, Fred snuggled his head into the crook of George's neck. Smiling, George reached out his hand, softly stroking the identical hair. Opening his mouth to say something, George immediately shut it, for his little brother was already asleep.

_I will always protect you, no matter how stupid the situation may be._

_ If you fall, I will catch you._

_If you cry, I will wipe away your tears away._

_If you bleed, I will make it stop._

_If you get hurt, I will be at your side._

_If you die, I will be a few steps away._

_Nothing can keep us apart, no matter how stupid the situation may be._

**Stupi****d? Crazy? Adorable? I don't know what's going on in your brain, so tell me! Review please! See how polite I am?**


End file.
